Secret Pasts
by PaigeCullen2
Summary: Jasper is having 'visions' of the past. He doesn't know whats going on, but he does know he was in love and that he might be falling again. Keeping secrets isn't easy in a family of vampires, but he's going to try to solve the mystery of his past love
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters, I'm sure I'll survive**

**A/N: this whole story is written in Jasper's perspective**

_A chill ran through my spine as the cool breeze skimmed over my arms. I opened my palms; the grass was still wet from the afternoon rain. The dark clouds that were in the distance earlier were now approaching quickly. I stood up and walked to a fence where a horse was standing. My fingers trailed along the wooden fence until I found the rope connecting my horse to the wood and untied it. I jumped up onto the large stallions back and galloped full speed to the barn. I felt as if I was racing the storm while I flew through the rest of my chores. "Slow down cowboy, you might trip." A familiar voice called from behind. I turned to see the most beautiful girl my eyes have ever seen. She was grinning at me with a pitchfork in one hand. Her blonde hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, but I couldn't see the rest of her because got lost in her crystal blue eyes. "O-o-o-oh sorry darlin." I smiled, I don't know why I did, but it seems like I can't stop smiling when I'm around her. The pitchfork fell to the ground as she leapt into my arms. Before I knew what was happening, her lips were pressed against mine. My hands began tangling themselves in her hair. I could hear the thunder outside, but I didn't care. I was kissing an angel. Suddenly she pulled away, turned and ran out of the barn. "Sorry Jasper, I gotta go!" She yelled to me. _

"That's all I remember." I folded my hands in my lap, waiting for the response. "And you don't know the girls name or why she kissed you?" Carlisle picked his head up and looked at me with curiosity. "No, I don't know anything about her, except she has blonde hair and blue eyes." I was upset "this 'dream' or 'vision' or whatever it was has been haunting me for weeks now."

"This is a very curious occurrence; I would like you to try to solve the mystery of the girl yourself. I'll try my best to figure out anyway that I could help you make these haunting visions stop."

"Thank you," I whispered, "but please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

**A/N: Please review, I want to know your opinion! Thanks so much! Cookies and x's and o's**


	2. Raindrops

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight :P

It was raining. Just like the afternoon in my dream. I ran it over and over in my head, vampires aren't supposed to have dreams. Why was I? Was it even true? I loved Alice, there was no doubt in my mind about that but I still wondered why my heart tugged at the memory of the blonde-haired girl. The rain drops splattered against the window harder they seemed to be telling me there was a part of my past I needed to find. "Raindrops remind me of dancers, they gracefully fall from the clouds and glide onto the windows" Alice had approached me. I smiled and turned to her, "you always know how to look at the rainy days here with positivity." I hugged her waist and kissed her nose. She smiles up at me and I gaze into her beautiful brown eyes. "What do you want to do today, besides watching the raindrops race on your window?"

"We could run to the cliffs?" the idea pops into my head. Running will keep my mind off my mystery girl. We take off a few minutes later. Alice had to find the perfect 'getting wet' outfit even though it was only me and her going out. I reached out for her hand and we sped off in the direction of the cliffs. We sometimes go here for a romantic day away from the rest of the family. Water is dripping off both of our bodies as we sit down to watch the waves crash. We sit there in silence for a while. I roll over and lean on one side gazing into Alice's eyes I lean closer and kiss her on her small lips. She kisses me back and gets on top of me kissing me harder.

"_I've never loved anyone more than you my Jasper." The beautiful blue-eyed girl was inches away from my face. She was on top of me and we were lying on a bed of straw. She began to unbutton my shirt and I didn't stop her. I could smell her perfume and I couldn't resist her. I didn't fight her as she unzipped my pants and kissed me with her warm soft lips._

"Jasper, Jasper, JASPER!" Alice was shaking my shoulders her eyebrows were raised. "What happened you blanked out on me?"

"I don't know" I lied. "It was weird I think I was just zoning out for a minute"

She didn't look convinced so I kissed her. She gave in and began kissing me again. I tried to put the mystery girl in the back of my mind.


End file.
